The Banished
by Robertz
Summary: Naruto manages to defeat Sasuke by awakening a powerful bloodline. Naruto then takes Sasuke back to Konaha but is he thanked, no, insted he is banished from the village. Soon Orochimaru and the Akatski make there moves.


Chapter 1: Banishment

_**Authors Note: Yay a new fic. I don't remember the name though. Still if anyone wants to be my Beta then the job is still open. I also want more people subscribe and R&R. P.S. I don't hate Sakura but it fun to be mean.**_

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto.**

Talking

**Thinking**

**Summary: ****Naruto manages to defeat Sasuke by awakening a powerful bloodline. Naruto then takes Sasuke back to Konaha but is he thanked, no, insted he is banished from the village. Soon Orochimaru and the Akatski make there moves.**

****"How can a dead last like you hope to defeat a person with natural talent like me. You are only still alive because I allow you to live," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I made a promise to Sakura and myself that I would take you back to the village even if I had to break every bone in your body," Naruto said. Naruto had multiple bruises on his body and Sasuke was untouched. "Give up know and come back to the village."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and laughed. "Look at you, I'm untouched and you already look like what happens to you after you spend time with the villagers." Naruto glared at him. "Oh, I'm sorry did I hit a sore nerve. It's time you face reality Naruto. You are hated by everyone. Kakashi thinks your a waste of time, Sakura hates you, and I have surpassed you in every way possible. How could you even hope to be Hokage, your whole life has been nothing but a cruel joke by Kami."

Naruto was silent for a second. "The diference between you and me is that I am willing to forgive people, you let hate control your life. I was willing to forgive the villagers for what they did to me and your still not willing to forgive your brother. You haven't even seen him twice since the massacre, I had to live with the villagers every day."

Sasuke looked at Naruto before jumping at himand kneeing him in the stomach. Naruto fell to the ground as Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and broke it,. "You think you know pain. I had to live knowing the bastard was still out there. You think you know my pain because you were alone. You started alone, you had nothing to lose. I had something and I lost it all. If you want to know real pain then I will be more than happy to show you." Sasuke then pulled out a kunia from his pocket and tried to stab Naruto. Naruto, however, turned into a log. Sasuke turned around to see Naruto's foot flying towards him. Sasuke blocked it and started to go though his hand signs. Naruto then tried to punch him in the head but Sasuke turned into a log.

Sasuke looked at Naruto from a nearby tree. "You still haven't improved. Your still the dead last and always will be." Naruto looked at Sasuke, "You think you know pain. You had something, I have always had nothing. I've had to work for everything that I am. You have had things handed to you by your family, after they were gone you were the _precious_ Uchia so the village helped you. You don't know what real pain is and you never will." Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Your a fool Naruto, I have nothing to lose, only things to gain. You only bexame a ninja because Iruka looked at you with pity." Naruto and Sasuke glared at each jumped down from a tree and looked at Naruto, "I hope your ready to die Naruto."

Sasuke charged at Naruto pulling a kunia out trying to stab Naruto. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and threw him a few feet. Sasuke got up and looked at him. "I have to admit, your pretty good, for the dead last." Naruto smirked and looked at Sasuke, "If I'm the dead last and beat you, then what does that make you?" Sasuke charged at Naruto agian, this time throwing a punch which was blocked by Naruto. Naruto tried to counter, but was held by one of Sasuke's shadow clones. The real Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the neck. "There is a legand in the Uchia clan. It says that if a person kills there best freind then they will obtain a form of Sharingan that cannot be defeated." Sasuke smilled at Naruto. "Guess who I tolarate he most." Sasuke dropped Naruto and started a seriese of hand signs.

Naruto looked at him and smiled. "I have always considered you my best freind to, That's why I have to bring you back to the village. Sasuke finnished his hansigns and charged at Naruto with his hand towards the ground. Naruto smiled. "Your going to use chidori on me." Naruto was about to jump to safety when Sasuke's clone appeared from the grouind, rabbing him by the leg. Naruto looked down before feeling a sharp pain in his chest. Naruto saw blood, his blood, spew across the canyon and Sasuke. Sasuke was covered in blood and smirked. "I guess your not going to be Hokage."

Naruto fell to the ground when Sasuke removed his hand. Sasuke smirked and walked away before he relised something. **Why don't I have the mangekyou?** Sasuke turned to see Naruto standing. Sasuke saw his eyes and felt the same fear he felt when Itachi killed his familly. Naruto had the Rinnegan.

Naruto looked up. **Shouldn't I be dead?** Naruto saw Sasuke looking at him with fear on his face. **He, I bet he thought that I was dead**, Naruto thought smirking. Naruto noticed something was wrong, Sasuke shouldn't be that frightened by him. Naruto put the thougth in the back of his mind and ran towards Sasuke. Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Naruto running towards him and was about to jump out of the way when Naruto's speed increased. Naruto was able to land a blow on Sasuke. Sasuke was throughn back and landed unconsious. Naruto smiled to himself. **It only took one hit to defeat him, so much for the legandary last Uchia.** Naruto walked over to him. Naruto looked at the curse seal and put two of his fingers against it. Naruto thought for a second then put chakra into it. The seal vanished. Naruto then picked him up and failed to notice his Rinnegan deactivate. Naruto began to walk back to Konaha with the unconsious Sasuke.

Naruto arrived at the gates of Konaha and was greeted by the gaurds. The gaurds were in shock by the fact that the demon could beat the famous Uchia. One gaurd stopped Naruto from entering the city when he saw Sasuke covered in blood. "Sorry demon, but we don't allow murderers in this village. Give us the Uchia so we can take his to the Hokage. You can go terrorise some other village after that." Naruto looked at the ground and the gaurd reached for Sasuke. They were inturrupted by Jiraya . Jiraya ran towards Naruto. "Are you okay kid?" Naruto nodded. "Good, we need to get you to the hospital so come on." Naruto and Jiraya left.

Naruto and Jiraya arrived at the hospital and saw Sakura standing there. Sakura ran over to were Naruto was and saw Sasuke. Sakura then shreiked and looked at Naruto. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU DAMN BASTARD? I UNDERSTAND WHY THEY CALL YOU A DEMON NOW!" Sakura took Sasuke from Naruto and looked at him. "If you ever go near Sasuke again I will kill you." Sakura ran to the nearest medical team and sent them to a room to work on Sasuke.

Naruto looked at the ground. His best freind had tried to kill him and now the girl he loved hates him. Tsunade wlked towards Naruto. She looked at him grimmly. "Naruto what happened," she said sofetly. "Why was Sasuke covered in blood?" Naruto looked at her. "It wasn't his blood, it was mine." Tsunade gasped and noticed the hole in his shirt were his heart was. She leaned in to get a closer look. "How did you survive that, he hit you derectly in your heart?" "Kyuubi won't let me die that easy." "Naruto come with me, we need to get you examined."

Naruto awoke the next day looking at the tile celling of the hospital. Naruto groaned and looked to hs side to see Sasuke in the bed next to him, awake. Sasuke looked at Naruto and said, "I'm sorry. It was the curse seal , I dodn't know what I was doing. I was so obssesed with killing Itachi that I ignored he people that I had begon to consider familly." Naruto looked t him and smiled. "Good to see that your back to normal." Sakura walked in and saw Sasuke and Naruto talking. She walked over to Sasuke and looked at him. "Good to see you awake Sasuke, but why are you talking to that demon trash." Sasuke glared at her. "Sakura, don't call Naruto that. He was tring to help me and I nearly killed him." Sakura looked at Sasuke and felt his forehead. "What did he do to you? You don't have a fever so your not sick, so why are you defending him? He tried to kill you, why don't you understand that?" "Sakura, the blood on my clothes wasn't mine, it was his. I tried to kill him, he tried to save me. " Sakura smiled. "Sasuke, you don't have to defend him, he is being banished, we won't have to deal with him again." "WHAT," both Sasuke and Naruto said.

Naruto didn't say a word for the rest of the day. He had been told that the council wanted to talk to him about something, but he had not been told what. Naruto waited as Sasuke was interegated by Ibiki. Sasuke emerged with Ibiki and Tsunade following him. Naruto looked up at them. Ibiki was talking to Tsunade. "After he was found by the sound four his memory gets fuzzy, I doubt he can remember anything clearly." Tsunade nodded and looked at Ibiki and nodded. Tsunade looked at Naruto, "I was told that the council wanted to see you." Naruto looked at Tsunade and nodded. Tsunade engulfed him in a hug. "Naruto, I'm sorry. If there was anything that I could do I would, but the council has my hands tied on the matter." Naruto looked up at her and smiled.

Tsunade looked at him, "You need to leave the village today though, the council will probably trie to kill you on the day you leave. Go somewhere safe and I'll send the pervert to you in a few days after we reveale your heratige to the villagers. We will then decide wheather or not you should return to the village. Do you understand?" Naruto nodded. "Good, leave through the back part of the gate."

Naruto ran to his house to pack. He packed a picture of team 7, some clothes and some kunias. **It's ironic that instead of Sasuke leaving first it's me**, thought Naruto. Naruto left his apartment and was heading for the exit when he saw Iruka standing in the middle of the road. "Naruto," Irka said softely, "I know how you must feel about how the villagers treated you your entire live, I know that you must be feeling nothing but hate for the village, but try to forgive them . I know they don't deserve it, but please try." Naruto looked at the man he considered a father and smiled, "You should know me by now Sensei, those things don't bother me, it's okay." Iruka sighed, he knew that those things bothered him and he never understood why he never showed his true emotions. "Besides, it dosen't really matter, I will still be gone," said Naruto. This suprissed Iruka, Naruto never, NEVER, showed his true feelings to anyone. "I guess your right," said Iruka. Naruto nodded and walked towards the village gates. He paused for a second before he turned to Iruka. "Hey sensei." Iruka turned around and saw Naruto toss his head band towards him. Iruka caught it and looked at it. **He really has givin up all hope of returning to the village**, Iruka thought sadly. Naruto turned and left.

Naruto walked around the outer gate of the village. **Where to go, I can't go to Suna, ANBU will find me. Wave is the same. Damn council, why do they have control of certain ANBU. What about Kumo? Yes, I'll go to Kumo**, thought Naruto. He began to walk in a random direction before he stopped. **How do yuou get to Kumo, damn.** Naruto sat down and started to think about what to do. He never noticed the man approching him from behind. "Hello there, Naruto," said the man, hate evedent when he said Naruto's name. "What are you doing out here all by your lonesome self." Naruto was about to respond when he noticed a snake on the ground near him. "Orochimaru," Naruto said, his voice no louder then a wisper. "Very good, I'm honored that you remembered me." "What do you want." "Well, seeing how you stole Sasuke from me, I need a new vesse. Who better to do it then the person who put me in this predicement." "What makes you thinkthat I'll go with you?" Orochimaru laughed, "The curse mark twists your mind, after a few years of training you'll be my new puppet." A snake crawled on Naruto's neck and bit him. "I'll see you in about a month," Orochimaru said as he left.

Naruto regained the abillity to move ten minutes after Orochimaru left. **Like I'll ever go with that snake**, Naruto thought and laughed. Naruto stood up and headed towards the woods, going nowhere.


End file.
